


Lo studente dell’ultimo anno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Contatto tra gli universi [16]
Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La prima volta di Rukia.AMARP0RN: 5 p0rnfest: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN/BLEACH	Byakuran/Rukia Kuchiki, In fin dei conti lei era come un marshmallow: ruvida fuori, dolce e tenera dentroSchool!AU
Series: Contatto tra gli universi [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043084





	Lo studente dell’ultimo anno

Lo studente dell’ultimo anno

Byakuran si passò la mano tra i corti capelli argentei e si avvicinò al letto, stendendovisi. 

Rukia si mordicchiò un labbro, pensando: "Lui è semplicemente perfetto. Non solo è l’idolo della scuola e tutti vorrebbero essere come lui, non soltanto è bravo in tutti gli sport e non c’è ragazza che non sia innamorata della sua bellezza, ma è anche irriverente e geniale. Mio fratello impazzirebbe a sapermi qui e questo mi dà il brivido che mi mancava" pensò.

Byakuran si sfilò i guanti, posandoli sul comodino, si era già tolto le scarpe e si sbarazzò anche delle calze. «Mi sembri in tensione, non dovresti. Jennifer, la spiona, ha la febbre e per questa settimana è fuori dai giochi» le sussurrò, avvolse il fianco nudo della giovane e la trasse a sé, sorridendole.

«Se la direttrice mi scoprisse, mi caccerebbero dalla scuola e non posso permettermelo» ammise. "Senza di lui, questo posto sarebbe una prigione. Mi mancano i giorni a quella pubblica, con i miei amici e Renji, prima che mio fratello mi adottasse" pensò, le sue iridi nere brillarono di riflessi verdastri.

Byakuran le sbottonò la camicia verde e gliela sfilò, passandole una mano tra i morbidi e lunghi capelli neri. Si era sbarazzato della giacca grigia che formava la divisa della scuola, gemella a quella di lei, entrambe giacevano per terra.

«Avremmo dovuto posare i vestiti su quella sedia…» disse Rukia, indicando una sedia vicino alla porta. «… Così non si sarebbero spiegazzati». Gli passò la mano tra i capelli argentati, scompigliandoli, mentre le iridi color ametista di lui la divoravano con lo sguardo. Le iridi della giovane erano del medesimo colore, ma di una sfumatura molto più scura che tendeva al nero.

Finirono di spogliarsi a vicenda e Rukia posò la testa sul petto piatto del giovane, dai muscoli sottili, accarezzandogli la pelle pallida vicino al capezzolo roseo. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo le dita affusolate di lui scivolarle sulla pelle della schiena. Alzò lo sguardo su di lui, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito, aveva l’aria sognante.

Byakuran si chinò e le mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. «Lasciati guidare da me» le disse con tono rassicurante.

"Tutti non fanno altro che dire che sono una puttana, quando non ho neanche mai baciato un ragazzo. Non fanno altro che deridermi ed isolarmi, solo perché sono di una classe sociale più elevata della loro. Non sanno che vengo dalla strada e so cosa vuol dire essere veramente poveri.

Questa notte voglio perdere la verginità con ‘l’angelo inarrivabile’ di quest’istituto" pensò Rukia, premendo le labbra su quelle di lui, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono. Si separarono, con le bocche ancora unite da un rivolo di saliva.

Byakuran aprì un cassetto e ne prese un preservativo, Rukia lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio. "Certo che sembra attrezzato per queste cose. Strano, considerando che sono vietate". Byakuran, avendolo indossato, la fece stendere a faccia in giù e si coricò su di lei, le afferrò i seni e glieli massaggiò. Rukia socchiuse gli occhi, gemendo piano e lui fece scendere una mano, le accarezzò il ventre e arrivò alla sua intimità. Sorrise e la penetrò con un dito da dietro, la sentì stretta ed iniziò a lavorarci.

"In fin dei conti lei è come un marshmallow: ruvida fuori, dolce e tenera dentro. Solo io sto potendo vedere questi suoi momenti di vulnerabilità" pensò. Rukia ansimava piano.

Le dita di lui si muovevano rapide dentro di lei, scavando e cercando.

"Credevo sarebbe stato gentile e delicato, mi sbagliavo, ma… È assurdamente piacevole. Il suo genio si vede persino in questo, ha una capacità quasi inumana nel trovare i punti giusti".

Byakuran fece scivolare fuori le dita ed entrò dentro di lei, Rukia dimenò i fianchi, affondando di più nel letto e strusciò il viso contro il cuscino. Con una mano le strinse un fianco, bloccandola, con l’altra la penetrò da davanti, provocandole ancor più sconvolgenti ondate di piacere.

Rukia dondolava la testa, boccheggiando, i capelli mori le aderivano alla pelle surriscaldata. Dava vita a gemiti di gola, in alcuni momenti simili a piagnucolii, sentendo i respiri pesanti del ragazzo più grande.

Byakuran si muoveva con decisione, ogni sua spinta era esperta e ben studiata. Strappava gemiti e sospiri sempre più bollenti alla giovane, che fremeva sotto le sue dita. Il corpo slanciato di lui aderiva perfettamente a quello della spadaccina.

Gli occhi di Rukia divennero bianchi e si premette la mano sulla bocca, per soffocare il gemito di piacere, mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo.


End file.
